Se amando na chuva
by Mystik
Summary: Aya sai para procurar Ken. Ele nunca pensou que algo mais iria acontecer...escrita em conjunto com a Lilik!


Essa história surgiu de um jogo de rpg que eu e a Lili-K jogávamos tarde da noite...não liguem se os personagens ficaram muito OOC, isso é apenas...porque tanto eu quanto ela não conseguimos deixa-los ao natural!! ^__^ Anyway, espero que gostem da história! Boa leitura!!!  
  
Se amando na chuva  
  
Porque ele? De todos, ele tinha sido escolhido para ir procurar aquele jogador folgado!! Mas, de certa forma, ele estava preocupado. Fazia um tempo já que ele havia sumido...  
  
Resolveu então ir procura-lo no parque onde sempre jogava futebol com as crianças...um lugar onde ele o observara muitas vezes escondido...  
  
------  
  
Ken estava jogando futebol com os garotinhos, mas naquele dia em especial ele estava muito distraído, sua mente estava completamente voltada para outra coisa. Um dos garotos havia chamado sua atenção porque ele havia deixado passar um gol.  
  
- Ah! Gomen! – disse um tanto envergonhado.  
  
Quando o ruivo alcançou o parque, algumas nuvens negras anunciavam uma tempestade que estava por vir...ele viu quando Ken despediu-se das crianças, elas saindo correndo para chegar em casa antes da chuva.  
  
Ken caminhava vagarosamente divagando sobre seus pensamentos, enquanto caminhava, ele tirou a camisa que estava completamente suada. De repente, uma fina chuva começou a cair.  
  
Aya parou no meio do caminho ao ver aquela cena: Ken sem camisa!! Ele realmente tinha um corpo maravilhoso!!! Ele foi andando em meio à chuva e se aproximou do moreno que olhava para o chão distraído...  
  
- Ken?  
  
- O que? – perguntou o jogador. Seu fio de pensamento fora rompido pela mesma pessoa em que estava pensando...peraí! O que o ruivo estava fazendo ali?  
  
Aya encarava o moreno intensamente...  
  
- Então é aqui que você estava se escondendo... – disse o espadachim sem tirar os olhos do jogador, descaradamente olhando o peito descoberto dele.  
  
- Eu...eu não estava me escondendo...estava apenas jogando com os garotos, como sempre faço... – o jogador abaixou a cabeça encabulado. Sabia que o ruivo fazia praticamente um raio-x de seu corpo.  
  
- Podia ao menos...avisar... – retrucou suavemente, se aproximando do moreno, à medida que a chuva aumentava de intensidade.  
  
O jogador não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação, quando sentiu o espadachim se aproximando, de certa forma sempre quis que isso acontecesse.  
  
Sem se conter, o ruivo passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos do moreno suavemente.  
  
Ao sentir a mão do ruivo em seu cabelo, o jogador ergueu o rosto, passando a encarar aqueles lindos olhos violetas.  
  
- Aya... – sussurrou quase inaudível.  
  
- Tão...lindo... – murmurou sem que percebesse.  
  
- O que? – Ken não conseguia acreditar no que havia ouvido. Talvez sua audição apenas o estava enganando. "Não, Aya nunca me diria algo assim".  
  
Já bastava se conter daquela maneira!! Sem esperar por permissão, o ruivo adiantou-se, beijando os lábios do jogador com volúpia.  
  
"O quê? Ma...mas o que ele está fazendo? Isso deve ser só um sonho." Ken não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo beijado por ninguém menos que o senhor dos icebergs, mas se era apenas um sonho, então se deixou levar, embalando-se no beijo.  
  
Aya gemeu fracamente ao sentir o jogador retribuir o beijo. Ele estreitou o contato de seus corpos, enquanto suas roupas já estavam encharcadas pela chuva, agora intensa.  
  
As nuvens encobriam o céu, mas já era quase noite, naquela época, anoitecia mais cedo.  
  
- A... Aya... – Ken tinha que dizer aquele nome, queria ter certeza de que tudo não era um mero sonho.  
  
Acordando do transe, o espadachim afastou-se com relutância de Ken, admirando seu rosto. Ele estava ofegante, os lábios levemente inchados pela intensidade do beijo. Então ele teve uma idéia...  
  
- Venha comigo... – disse puxando-o pela mão. Por causa da chuva o parque estava deserto. Ele se dirigiu até uma parte em que havia muitas árvores.  
  
Ken foi seguindo Aya até o local mais arborizado do parque.  
  
- Aya... – novamente repetiu o nome, não estava acreditando que aquilo era real.  
  
- Sim? – disse o ruivo parando numa das árvores, e prensando o moreno contra elas, começou a beijar seu pescoço sensualmente.  
  
- O que você quer? O que você sente? Eu...ahn... – precisava saber, não suportaria a idéia de ser machucado pela pessoa que amava, mas aquelas carícias o fizeram soltar um gemido involuntário.  
  
- Você...eu quero você...só...você... – murmurou de encontro à orelha do jogador numa voz rouca de desejo – só pra mim...e de...mais ninguém... – então mordiscou a orelha de Ken, sentindo-o estremecer, não sabendo se era pelo frio ou por outra coisa.  
  
- Hum... – ele se arrepiava completamente com os toques do ruivo, seu corpo parecia estar em chamas, apesar da fria chuva que caía.  
  
O desejo já tomava conta do seu cérebro. Ele começou a acariciar os mamilos de Ken, já duros, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra mão puxava-o pela nuca, beijando-o com fome e luxúria.  
  
Ken abraçou Aya pela cintura, agora seus únicos obstáculos eram suas roupas.  
  
- Ah...Aya...Eu quero...você também... – Ken já estava sendo tomado pelo desejo.  
  
Não querendo machucá-lo, Aya deitou o moreno no chão, enquanto tirava a blusa encharcada...ele passou uma mão lentamente pelo tórax definido de Ken, repousando provocantemente no volume já presente entre as pernas do jogador.  
  
- Hun... – Ken ainda estava um tanto confuso com o que estava acontecendo, não esperava que seu amor um dia fosse correspondido pelo ruivo...mas...  
  
Ken afastou-se de Aya, queria ter certeza de que o espadachim não queria apenas seu corpo.  
  
- Pare...  
  
O ruivo prensou-o no chão, forçando-o encarar suas íris violetas.  
  
- Porque quer que eu pare?  
  
- Você...quer apenas meu corpo...se for apenas isso, eu não quero... – o moreno sentia medo da resposta que poderia receber, mas tinha que mostrar ao espadachim que não queria apenas sexo.  
  
Seus olhos escureceram, de raiva e desejo.  
  
- Baka! Não entendeu ainda? – ele se aproximou ainda mais, sua respiração ofegante no rosto do moreno – Eu te amo idiota!!! – e com isso, beijou-o novamente, mais faminto que anteriormente.  
  
"Eu também te amo Aya..." pensou o moreno, sentindo-se extremamente feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, embora ditas de forma tão...Aya. "Eu quero você também..."  
  
O ruivo começou a beijar Ken no pescoço, suas mãos vagando perigosamente pelo volume sobre o short do moreno, acariciando o membro encoberto de forma voluptuosa. O espadachim começou descer lentamente o short do jogador, junto com sua cueca, a fria chuva contrastando com o incêndio que se instalara ali...  
  
A partir daquele momento Ken estaria finalmente se entregando para o espadachim, tanto seu corpo quanto sua alma...  
  
- Eu te amo Aya...  
  
Aya sorriu por entre o beijo que dava no pescoço de Ken. Ele começou a descer com a boca pelo peito do moreno, lambendo a água da chuva que escorria por aquela pele.  
  
Aquele cheiro...a respiração ofegante...aquilo era intoxicante demais. Ken era a tentação em forma humana...será que ele se dava conta de quão sexy era?  
  
- Eu...amo...seu...cheiro...sua boca...seus olhos...tudo...K-en... – ele gemia só de pensar que logo teria o jovem para si – você é...só meu...  
  
- Aya...você é perfeito... – Ken adorava contemplar o ruivo, antes apenas a distância, agora sabia que podia tocá-lo, excitá-lo, beijá-lo. A espera em silêncio valera a pena!  
  
O ruivo passou possessivamente a língua no umbigo de Ken, depois dando um chupão forte na parte interna de uma das coxas dele.  
  
- Ah...Aya...hum... – o jogador estava adorando todas aquelas sensações que lhe eram causadas, e mais ainda, adorava quem causava todas elas. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em toques tão simples.  
  
Ele negligenciou a parte do moreno que mais pedia por alívio. Ele começou a lamber suas bolas, indo um pouco mais pra baixo...  
  
- Hum...você é mau...A-ya... – reclamou Ken ao perceber que o ruivo não iria aliviá-lo, e que sim continuaria com uma deliciosa e longa tortura - Por que você...está fazendo isso...comigo? Estou completamente...entregue a você...  
  
Aya não respondeu. Ele simplesmente lambeu delicadamente e fenda entre as nádegas do moreno, passando a língua tentadoramente na entradinha apertada.  
  
- Ah... – o corpo de Ken arqueou involuntariamente, mas o jogador temia o que viria a seguir, já que nunca havia se entregado de tal forma a ninguém.  
  
O espadachim começou a passar a língua repetidamente por aquele local preparando seu jogador pelo que viria a seguir, enquanto via o corpo de Ken se contorcer.  
  
- O... o que...pretende fazer? Ahn... – o jogador estava realmente temendo o que o espadachim pretendia fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentir a língua de Aya passar em sua entrada causava muitos arrepios.  
  
Depois de um tempo, o ruivo ficou de joelhos, abrindo sua calça e libertando seu membro já dolorido de excitação. Ele então se abaixou, gemendo ao sentir pele contra pele, e murmurou roucamente no ouvido de Ken:  
  
- Se não quiser...me faça parar...  
  
O moreno estava confuso, queria muito sentir todo o prazer que o espadachim poderia lhe proporcionar, mas ao mesmo tempo estava hesitante. Porém o desejo pelo prazer era maior.  
  
- Eu quero...eu quero você Aya... – disse Ken tentando disfarçar a hesitação  
  
Abaixando um pouco mais sua calça, o espadachim se posicionou na entrada de Ken...e lentamente começou e forçar entrada. A chuva ainda açoitando seus corpos.  
  
- Pode doer um pouco...agora...mas eu...garanto...que vai...ficar melhor... – sussurrou o mais velho no ouvido de moreno.  
  
Ken estremeceu ao ouvir o sussurro de seu amado. Ao sentir ser penetrado, suas mãos agarraram um bocado de grama no chão, e quanto mais sentia Aya se forçando para dentro de seu corpo, ele arrancava mais um bocado de grama, tentando se acostumar com a invasão.  
  
Deus, como ele era apertado!! Lenta, mas firmemente, ele penetrou-o por completo...agora apenas esperava um sinal de que pudesse se mexer.  
Siberian procurou colocar-se em uma posição mais confortável, suas perna enlaçando o corpo de Abyssinian, o que permitia uma penetração mais funda.  
  
- Aya...mexa-se...onegai... – uma forte onda de prazer tomava conta de seu corpo, realmente a chuva que caía não era suficiente para apagar o fogo dos dois amantes.  
  
Gemendo no ouvido de Ken, o espadachim começou a se movimentar, lenta e profundamente, num ritmo que alcançava a próstata do moreno a cada estocada.  
  
- Isso...mais rápido... – o corpo do jovem já estava visivelmente tomado pelo calor, os dois mais pareciam um só, devido à sincronia dos movimentos de ambos. Aquilo apenas deixava Ken completamente tomado pelo prazer a cada estocada do ruivo que tocava em seu ponto sensível.  
  
Querendo proporcionar mais prazer ao jogador, Aya segurou a ereção dele nas mãos, bombeando enquanto acelerava os movimentos, sua boca dando beijos desesperados no pescoço de Siberian.  
  
- Ken...ow...ahn...  
  
Todas aquelas carícias que o espadachim lhe fazia estavam deixando o moreninho completamente louco, parecia que sua sanidade estava fugindo de seu corpo. Aquilo tudo era demais, e sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo.  
  
- Ahn...hum...  
  
- Ken...ai...shite...ru...meu amor...quero...vê-lo...gozar... – gemeu Aya rouco de encontro o ouvido do moreno, estocando-o de forma quase selvagem enquanto manipulava-o fortemente.  
  
- Ah...ai...aishite...ru...Aya...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – em um último e longo grito Ken chegou ao clímax, não conseguindo conter toda aquela onda de prazer que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo – oh...você...eu te...amo tanto... – respiração do jogador ainda ofegante.  
  
Abyssinian sentiu o canal de Ken ondular por seu membro e sem se conter numa última estocada, preencheu o jogador com seu líquido quente, beijando seu pescoço.  
  
- Ken...Ken...Ken... – o ruivo repetia esse nome como um mantra.  
  
-Ah...isso foi...ahn... - Ken estava completamente feliz por ter se entregado ao ruivo.  
  
O espadachim caiu sobre o corpo dele sem forças, a chuva diminuindo de intensidade.  
  
- Aishiteru...Hidaka Ken... – murmurou o Aya sorrindo levemente contra seu pescoço...ainda intimamente ligado a ele.  
  
- Aya...precisamos voltar...não podemos passar a noite aqui... – disse com um belo sorriso – Eu também te amo muito...mais do que qualquer ser humano pode amar...  
  
- Vamos voltar... – murmurou o ruivo beijando-o docemente, de uma maneira que nunca fizera antes com ninguém.  
  
Ken retribuiu o beijo, sentindo-se a mais amada das criaturas. Então se levantou pegando sua roupa toda molhada e começou a se vestir.  
  
Aya se vestiu e prendeu firmemente a mão do moreno na sua, antes de voltarem para casa. Ken o abraçou, não se importando se alguém os veria tão íntimos. Eles se amavam! E era o que importava.  
  
Fim  
  
Espero que tenham gostado!!!  
  
Mystik e Lili-K 


End file.
